The Apprentice
by Ezekeel
Summary: Lavi left as Bookman when his predecessor died. He continued his journey recording and met a girl that reminded him of himself. He thought of taking her as an apprentice but changed his mind & left. She thought differently and looked for him.
1. Chapter 1

'I selected the character Bookman since that is who Lavi is right now in this fic. This is the continuation of the fanfic. Bookman's Apprentice. It tells the training of the new apprentice and the struggles of Bookman after gaining his title.

I suggest reading my other fanfic, Bookman's Apprentice first before this one to better understand how they first met. You may choose not to if you'd like.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Ever since Bookman left the order, he's only been doing minor jobs of recording since he has just recently succeeded the title from his predecessor. He would have continued his work at the order if only it wouldn't cause complications. He couldn't record with the way he was before leaving. He still had lingering emotions of his past persona.

Lavi somehow found his way to live but Bookman junior had to kill him since his mentor's death.

_A bookman has no need of a heart._

And so it was taken away and replaced by the new Bookman.

Lavi never said goodbye and disappeared from the order after his mentor's death. He made them believe instead that he was killed by an akuma and turned into dust. He staged everything well before leaving. They believed it and even set a funeral for him that he only saw from the sidelines. He hid himself well making sure no one would recognize him.

He reported to the clan and was given his new assignment. Someone else was assigned to record at the order as his replacement at his own request. It might seem foolish and unorthodox since how can the clan let him do just that?

'A Bookman may have no need of a heart but they can't deny having one.'

They knew that even if they trained themselves, they were still naturally human so they kept watch for each other to do their duty. Each had a responsibility to take when emotions that could create bias, started forming.

When that happens, one must leave the clan, leave it to someone else and take a different work or remove the emotion.

The former two are last resorts, most have to remove the emotion first.

Lavi couldn't, so as Bookman, he left and gave it to someone else.

* * *

><p>Everything has been recorded down from the books Bookman had acquired with help from the little girl. He was fixing every ink and paper into place as he prepared himself to leave for the next journey.<p>

The little girl who helped him lay asleep on the bed looking calm with a peaceful face.

Bookman knew that he should just leave the girl after using her but he couldn't. Lavi couldn't and interfered. He instead made the excuse of using the girl as an apprentice which he knew would cause trouble later on since he didn't really need one yet.

Upon giving the records to the keeper, he would be found out. He knew he couldn't keep it a secret even if he tried leaving the girl elsewhere. The man was already in town just waiting for him to give the record for the archives. It was a short job after all and that man too will be the one giving him his next assignment.

One would think that the things recorded were up to the Bookman himself but he wasn't the only one doing that job. They all have to coordinate so that every part of history would be recorded. One would only be able to choose upon reaching a level like his predecessor did. He was far away from that so he expected assignments for now.

Looking at the sleeping girl, he couldn't let her interfere with work. He had to leave her there despite the hesitation he was feeling. He'll just ask a favor from the landlady and pay her to keep the little girl and care for her.

He started picking up his things, ready to leave the room. The small figure of the girl remained calm on the bed, not hearing his movements. She remained unaware of his plans to leave her.

He felt sorry for the little girl but she was right, humans were liars just like he was.

Walking through the door, he left silently. He tried not to look back. Seeing the little girl might change his mind.

The landlady was still asleep with her husband. He didn't dare wake her up yet. He instead left a note to tell her of his request along with the money he was willing to pay for the girl's stay. She really did help him with his work. He bet the girl didn't really hear the book speaking. She could read it.

She would be useful to him in that way, the girl was smart. She really would be a great apprentice but he didn't need one yet and she's too young just as he was which caused a lot of complications.

He left.

* * *

><p>The golden rays of sunlight shone and gave off its warmth into the cold morning previously caused by the chilling air from the night before. The little sleeping girl finally woke up feeling weird. She finally had a comforting sleep after how many years of sleeping in the cold.<p>

It had been such a long time since she last slept in such a comfortable bed. She doubted she even had the chance to sleep in one before. It was a nice feeling to experience this but as she opened her mismatched eyes, something didn't feel right.

The room felt empty. Her mismatched eyes looked around her and concluded that he left and didn't even bother to tell her. He broke his promise and left. He gave her hope and destroyed it.

Tears suddenly found their way on the little girl's cheeks. She only met him for a short while but he was the only one she met so far that treated her kindly despite her looking so dirty and like a little monster as most called her. He may have teased her just as she did back but it was a friendly type of teasing.

She wanted to hate him so much for leaving her but the little crying girl gave a determined look. She was going to look for him. She would find him and make him pay his debts. Besides that, he left something of his. He forgot one of his books that she purposely hid before sleeping. She was right to doubt his words. He would pay for deceiving her.

She got up from the bed and noticed a note next to the eye patch he gave her.

_Lia,_

_Sorry but I have to leave. You can stay here. I left a note with money to the landlady so you can stay here for awhile. She will request for your help though around the house. I hope you'll like it here. They're somehow kind._

Liar. She knew that Bookman knew that they will only comply for the given days he has paid for. They won't really take care of her. They're not kind, only to their customers. She rushed down and saw that the couple were reading a note similar to hers. She guessed that the money on the table was what he left for her.

She sneaked up to the table then dashed off outside the door with the bag of money. It took awhile before the couple noticed and shouted at her. She wasn't called a street rat for nothing. The landlord tried to catch up with her but couldn't. She just disappeared into the streets. She was actually just hiding in the alley catching her breath.

She hid well and planned her next move. She didn't plan on staying just as the young man wanted her to. She isn't going to let the money he left go to waste with not much use for her. She's going to use it to find him and make him pay for what he owed her.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: Thanks for reading. I know the flow here is a bit different than, Bookman's Apprentice but it will get there somehow.<p>

Please review and tell how it was so I'll know how I'm doing with this fic.

*Just to note, the date I'm using is in our country.

* * *

><p>Friday, December 30, 2011<p>

Edited: Sunday, August 3, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The little girl asked around as to where the red head could have gone. It took awhile before she got a clear answer from adults since adults often dismissed children thinking they're a bother.

The woman selling tickets at the last booth told her that he boarded the train heading towards the next town. She didn't buy the little girl's story about her brother forgetting something but she felt pity for the child who was probably left alone. And the little girl had money to pay. The woman didn't care much where it came from as long as people paid.

The sun was near setting when she purchased the ticket going to the next town where the red head might be. After she boarded the train, patiently, the little girl sat waiting for the train to reach the stop.

Eyes of passing people couldn't go on without looking at the peculiar little girl that wore an eye patch. She faced the window to avoid their gaze and looked at the land they passed. Her visible eye looked excitedly as this was her first time leaving the town she was born in. Did she have a chance to see more of the world? She wondered. There were still a lot of things she has not seen and learned.

A man wearing a top hat became curious at the little girl who wore an eye patch that reminded him of someone. Quietly, he approached the little girl and sat next to her.

"Little girl, you caught my eye. Where did you get that eye patch of yours?" he asked showing a gentle smile that fooled most people.

"It is mine and where I got it is no business of yours," she said with a straight face then looked at the other side to avoid his gaze.

Something seemed different about him. A voice screamed in her head of danger but she ignored it. She remained calm and didn't think too much of it. He couldn't do anything here anyway when there were a lot of people.

She would go on with her plan. Her target would be anyone who sat close to her when she was about to go down to her stop. It was their fault anyway, whoever dared. She wasn't called a street rat for nothing. She played her part innocently as he continued talking.

"That look in your eye is interesting, girl," he said.

"And good bye to you, sir. This is my stop," the little girl said as she was already off the train after committing her act. She was about to run but he got off as well and said something that caused her to stop.

"Aren't you going to bring your book with you?" he said with the same gentle smile.

Her visible eye looked in shock as he raised his hand to show the book.

"How'd you get that?" she asked while a hand checked for her other belongings.

"That is a secret. Will you kindly return first though, my wallet?" he said.

"What are you talking about, sir?" she played her act.

"That one in your pocket, little girl," he said with a knowing smile.

"I-"

"Would you like the book back?" he said still smiling.

"Yes, please."

"Let us trade then, little girl."

He didn't give her a choice.

She took it then ran off leaving a half empty wallet.

"I guess. I'll let her off since that wasn't really mine anyway," said the man while a very wide grin formed on his face. He took the bills, counted them, then tossed the wallet away.

* * *

><p>Bookman casually walked the streets looking for a place to stay. He wasn't in the town or country yet where he was assigned to do his work. He still needed to take a lot of trains and walks until he reached his destination.<p>

Reaching an inn at the far end of the town, the red head checked in. The owner gave him a key. His room was in the second floor with a window overlooking the streets.

Hanging his clothes to dry, he took a warm bath after being drenched in the cold rain.

It was hard for him to relax though. He still remembered the little girl.

He was thinking how she was probably angry at him at the moment for breaking his promise.

He regretted his choice but couldn't do anything about it. She may have the right qualities to be an apprentice but he didn't need one yet. If he were an old man like his was, he would have taken the girl but he couldn't. Not yet.

Closing his eyes, he rested for awhile before getting up to dry himself, and then got into his clothes.

* * *

><p>Where could Bookman be?<p>

The little girl thought as she walked the streets of a town she has never been to. She questioned vendors and other people passing by. No one had seen the red head.

It was already nearing the evening when it suddenly rained. The little girl was soaking wet as she tried looking for shelter.

It was getting colder each second on her now damp skin because of her thin soaked clothes.

What should she do now? She thought.

She didn't have any spare clothes and the money she had decreased. It wouldn't be enough to get both lodgings and food. She had to pick one. She chose the former and looked for a vacant inn. She seemed out of luck though since the ones she found exceeded the amount she had. Stepping out from another expensive inn, she went out into the cold rain to look for other places.

* * *

><p>The red head was lying on the bed ready to sleep but he couldn't. He got up and looked out the window to see that the rain still had not stopped.<p>

The skies were dark and the streets empty or so he thought. He blinked a few times thinking his eye wrong. He looked clearly outside and saw that he wasn't wrong, regretfully. The small drenched figure he saw was none other than the little girl he left behind.

He didn't anymore think of the consequences. He rushed out of his room and down the stairs. He shouldn't bother or care but he did. Into the cold rain, he ran towards the little girl. Taking the coat in hand, he placed it on her lithe figure. He then brought her inside.

"Bookman?" she said shivering.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you," she replied.

"How'd you get here?"

"I took your money from the table. I didn't really want to stay there. You broke your promise."

"I'm sorry then if I was a liar but why are you here?"

"You left your book and you owe me," she said revealing the book wrapped in cloth. She seemed to have made sure it wouldn't get wet instead of herself.

"I guess I do. You're shivering. Let's go to my room and get you dried up."

She could hardly walk with the cold clinging to her bones. He carried her in his arms, up the stairs then into his room. He put her down to sit on the chair then walked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water then walked towards the shivering little girl.

"Get inside the bath to get yourself warmed up. It's really late so I can't ask for spare clothes on you. You'll have to put up with mine," he said.

"B-bookman. C-can't I come with you just like you said?" she asked with her voice quivering.

"Get inside the bath. You're shivering. I'll tell you my answer later."

"Yes, Bookman," she replied meekly.

She went inside and removed her clothes. She got inside the bath and felt the warm water for the first time. It was relaxing and soothed her tired nerves.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: Happy New Year! Thanks for reading.<p>

Reviews? Feedback? I just hope you can give some if you have the time so I know how I'm doing with this fic. I'd be really grateful and thankful if you did.

* * *

><p>Sunday, January 01, 2012<p>

Edited: Monday, August 4, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She pondered. Bookman's voice was unsure or rather hesitating. She knew it. He was still hesitating and probably deciding like always that he had to leave her. He was just unsure how to tell her.

She sighed. She expected this to be a possible happening. She may not want it but decided that she won't be stubborn anymore and accept the truth. There was no need to force herself on others. She would just go back to that place whatever one would call it to be since it's obviously not home. She didn't have one.

She should be thankful enough that Bookman was really kind to her despite trying not to. It was just sad that she couldn't take on that journey he promised her. The freedom to go to different places forced itself in her mind as a wish.

* * *

><p>Bookman sat on his chair and gave a deep long sigh. He wondered and pondered if he really should just take her as an apprentice despite what others might say. He really wanted to but hindering him from that decision was the fact that he didn't need one yet.<p>

He'll find ways to get through it. He just can't leave the girl anymore. Her stubbornness or rather perseverance was captivating, it just caught him in a fix. He has taken an interest with the girl's ability.

How did she even manage to track him down? She proved her worth well and he'll have to prove his as well as a bookman. He could find a way. He would. He didn't feel like leaving the girl just anywhere. She had the ability, character and wit.

He smiled to himself. He would keep the girl as an apprentice but there were certain things that still needed to be done. He needed to test her.

* * *

><p>The little girl started drying herself after the bath. She put on the clothing he left for her then went outside. She looked around and saw that Bookman was already sleeping by the chair.<p>

She thought that it won't really do to sleep on the chair so she woke him up.

"Bookman. Bookman, wake up," she said.

The young man blinked his eye a few times before finally waking up.

"Lia, you're done?" he asked still sounding sleepy.

"Yes. Aren't you going to sleep on the bed? I'll sleep there on the chair," she said.

"You take the bed," he said.

"But you're the one who paid for it."

"No complaining," said the red head as he carried the little girl and placed her on the bed.

He was about to leave when he felt her pull his sleeve.

"I'm cold," she tried to reason.

The red head smiled.

"I thought you were used to that type of thing."

"The bed is big enough for the two of us. I trust you even if you look like you have a shady character," she said while trying to sound calm and indifferent like her usual tone.

The bookman almost laughed at the way she said it. It might seem uncaring and insulting along with the look on her face but he could tell her lies and feeling of loneliness. He felt it too when he was a child even when his predecessor has taken him in. He doubted the old man at first but came to trust him.

"Am I supposed to be honored by your gratifying compliment?" he said smiling.

"An old man needs his rest. You should sleep."

The little girl said it with the same usual tone. He couldn't help himself and chuckled at her statements.

"Fine, the old man will have his rest and so should the little girl," said the red head as he lay beside the little girl.

He closed his eyes to sleep and before drifting into the other world, he heard a soft whisper that he almost missed.

"Goodnight, Bookman and thank you," her soft and childish voice said before sleeping.

The bookman smiled to himself then drifted off along with the little girl into slumber.

* * *

><p>Morning came with its warmth. The young man woke up with the little girl in his arms unexpectedly. She must have been that cold. The little girl had a small figure which gave the cold a chance to come more effectively. He did remember seeing her slightly shiver despite the warm bath.<p>

His hand cleared the strands of hair on the little girl's face while remembering the one time his predecessor hesitantly let him stay by his side when he was so cold and scared of a thundering storm as a little boy. The old man did show affection at times despite not being so obvious. He must have gotten it from him.

He let go of the little girl gently as to not wake her up. He should focus on things that needed to be focused on. He got up to fix his things and arranged everything.

Their clothes were already dry and will do despite being crumpled like paper. The red head changed into his then waited for the little girl to wake up while reading a book.

In a few moments, her eyes slowly fluttered until they were completely open to show mismatched eyes. She wasn't wearing the eye patch like he did. It was wet just as her clothes were the night before.

"Your clothes are already dry. Get up if you don't want to miss breakfast," he said.

"Okay," she said while sitting up before leaving the bed.

She went into the bathroom holding the now dry clothing to change. She forgot the black cloth on the table. She went out after changing to retrieve it.

Her eyes blinked in confusion for its lack of appearance on the side table.

The cloth was suddenly placed from behind to her eye. With the knot placed, she faced the young man wearing the same thing.

"Ready to eat? I bet you're famished," he wore a smile while saying that.

His moods often changed. She wondered which was his true character but didn't bother to ask him directly. Instead, she focused on a different matter.

"Bookman."

As if hearing her thoughts, he answered quickly, "I'll tell you my decision later."

"Okay," she replied.

They went down catching attention due to the identical cloths found on their eyes. The two merely ignored the looks given and ordered their food.

"You feelin' better, Lia?" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Is the food good?" he asked.

"Better than what I usually eat."

They casually spoke in a conversation while eating and seemed to avoid the topic of apprenticeship for now. They finished within an hour then walked back to the room.

"Have a seat," he said while pointing to the chair opposite the place he sat.

She hesitantly took it and no one spoke until she dared herself to.

"Bookman, it's fine. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I just came to return the book. Thank you for breakfast. I'll look for a job then leave."

She tried to remain indifferent but her voice sounded sad.

The young man smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You sure about that? You don't want to see the world?" he said with a cheerful smile.

"Of course, I'd want to," she replied trying not to sound too excited.

"Then come with me."

"Really?" she looked at him carefully making sure that he wasn't lying this time.

"You'll have to take a test though," he tried explaining.

"What type of test?"

"I'll tell you when you're willing to take it."

"I am," she said with a determined voice. "As long as you're not lying."

"I'm telling the truth this time," he said.

"Really? Cause I hid another one of your books," she replied with a tone of mischief.

"I knew I couldn't have just left it. I'm serious so you better give it back, little girl," he played along.

"Okay, old man," she replied with a mischievous grin.

* * *

><p>To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks for reviewing and twice at that. It will focus on the two main characters for now and if they'll be meeting people from the order, let's see :) The girl does not and will not have innocence. It doesn't focus on romance but it depends on the development of the story if there will be one. Thank you so much ^_^ it made me so happy seeing that someone reviewed.<p>

Ezekeel: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, January 04, 2012<p>

Edited: Monday, August 4, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are we leaving already?" the little girl asked.

"Not yet. I have to finalize the records," the young red headed man replied.

"How can I help?" she asked looking over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"Read a book for now or walk outside. Just be back before lunch time," he shooed her away.

"You don't need me for anything? You don't want me to pick up anything?" she remained persistent.

"I'm good," said Bookman as he continued writing.

"Fine. I'll go outside," she replied.

"Good," he said giving a the small yellow umbrella he bought her, she headed outside beneath the warm sun.

The country where they were in was peaceful after the war ended. A month had passed since then and two months since she barely passed the test to become a Bookman's apprentice.

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunny day as today when they were traveling. That's a lie. The sun was scorching hot that day when they took the route in the dessert. She didn't know where they were. She had no knowledge of towns or countries besides her own and the few he taught her. She was being led to an unknown destination by a stranger she met only weeks before.<p>

One wouldn't even dare take that journey but she did. She was persistent and curious. She didn't want to go back to that boring town. To see the world, she accepted that offer despite the risks he told her that she would have to take.

None of that mattered, she wanted her freedom to be like a free bird and not a caged one that was waiting to rot and die.

"Is it still far?" the little girl asked with sleepy eyes. The heat was getting to her. It made her feel dizzy.

"The ride will still take a few more hours. Rest if you wish," he said.

"You're still recording. Aren't you going to rest?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Lia. I'm much older than you. I'm used to this. You're a little girl growing up so rest."

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"The mountains," he answered.

"I don't see any yet. The place then is much farther. You were lying when you said just a few more hours," she said.

"Then rest," he said.

"Fine but an old man like you needs his rest too," she closed her eyes.

The red head merely chuckled then went back to his work. Despite the moving caravan, he managed to write legibly. He was used to this type of work.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, little girl," he said.<p>

"We're here?" she asked blinking a few times.

"Yeah, we're here," he replied.

"It's cold," she said wrapping her arms around her.

"Wear the coat. I didn't get that for you for display," he said pointing to the said coat among their few belongings.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, old man," she said putting it on.

Bookman would have gladly given her a sermon about respecting elders but he just laughed at the thought. He remembered his predecessor so he didn't bother. He must not dwell too much on the past.

"Which path are we taking?" she asked.

"Just follow me and never stray. There's a passage that will lead us nearer there fast," he said.

"You sure about this place?" she said with skeptical looks.

"Don't you trust me?" he said not looking convincing with his foolish smile.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she said smiling in return.

"Let's go then," he said leading the way.

* * *

><p>The two walked the snowy path for a few hours that seemed like days until they reached a cave. The little girl was still shivering despite having taken shelter from the snow. She's freezing and could barely keep up with Bookman. Her mind was set though and continued walking with no complaint.<p>

Doing her best to catch up, she suddenly lost her footing. She fell on the cold ground.

It was painful. She must have sprained an ankle. She quickly got up though before catching the notice of the young man.

"Lia?" the red head asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look fine."

"Let's just go, old man."

"Okay, little girl," said the red head as he reached out his hand. "You need to hurry up though."

She took it hesitantly.

"Let's go on then. We are still an hour away," he said.

"You lied about being nearer," she said.

"Better than the snowy road," he reasoned.

"Guess so. Have you gotten any sleep?" she wondered suddenly. She couldn't remember seeing him take a break.

"I did. You just didn't see."

"Okay."

They continued walking. The pain became worse after an hour. She kept it from him though and went on. Her eyes became tired.

"Lia. You're tired. We'll take a rest here," he said.

"But-"

"I am too. It's already late."

"Fine."

"You're a stubborn little girl. You should have said you sprained your ankle. Bad little girl," he playfully scolded as he took a roll of cloth from his bag.

"I-I'm sorry," the little girl was feeling a little guilty. It was the first time he scolded her and she's troubling him. He might change his mind.

"No lying, okay? To other people, it's fine but to me and when recording, you aren't allowed," he said while rolling the cloth around her ankle then stopped to play with her hair to try and comfort her.

"Yes, Bookman," she somehow calmed down and her composure went back.

* * *

><p>"Lia, wake up. We're almost there," he said.<p>

The little girl woke up to find herself being carried on the red head's back as they neared the opening of the cave.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she asked.

"You can't walk that well either," he said.

"Can you get me down now?"

"Sure, as long as you can walk without falling."

"I can very much do that."

"Yeah, I hear you."

They walked outside the opening to see a village.

"The place where we're going is just past this village. I'm sending the records to the archive then I'll let you meet some people that needs convincing for you to be my apprentice," he said.

"What do I need to do to convince them? Who are they?" she asked.

"Elders and some teachers. Don't know them too well since my predecessor rarely took me here in the past."

"Teachers?"

"Yeah. They're training some from this village. We actually take in apprentices from here. There are just a few exceptions if you're really good."

"So I really do need to impress them," she said trying not to look worried.

"No worries. I taught you the basics before coming here and you aren't taking the test at once. You'll be learning too under the teachers," he said seeing through her act.

"Oh. Is it hard?" she asked.

"You'll see. Let's get going first. I'll also be talking with some people where we can stay," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. Tyki is only a minor character. There is no Bookman with the Noah in this fic. There are some observers though from afar but their role isn't as major as the role like the Bookman assigned within the order. The clan isn't that large so they have to spread out carefully. In a war, one Bookman is enough to observe both sides.<p>

Ezekeel: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>Friday, January 06, 2012<strong><br>**

Edited: Monday, August 4, 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Bookman entered a house consisting of two floors. It was old and made of wood but still standing firm. The little girl following, behind him, almost tripped if he hadn't helped her.

"Bookman. It is quite late," the old man said.

"I need a room to stay as usual. Do you have sheets for an extra bedding?" he asked.

"There are some. Might you tell me first though who she is? You can't be telling me that she'll be your apprentice," the old man said looking at the little girl.

"She might be," he replied not in the least bit wavered by the old man's question to change his mind.

"What's her name?" the old man said while observing the little girl.

"Lia for now," the red head replied.

"She is quite young like you were," the old man said.

"She has a sprain and needs rest. Is it still the same room?" the red head asked not bothering with what the old man said.

"Yes. It has a pile in it. A bit messy."

"I'll manage," said the red head as he carried the little girl again on his back. The stairs seemed more like a ladder with thick steps, not really someone with a sprained ankle could walk on without stumbling. Getting to the second floor, he entered the room that only had a cloth to act as a door. He placed down the girl on the bed.

"Rest for now. I'll be back in the morning," he said.

"Yes, Bookman," she replied tiredly.

After the young man left, the little girl observed her surroundings. The room had piles of books everywhere she looked. There was a small window showing a moon with a quarter reflecting the sunlight back into the room, the only light that shone. No lamp was lit to even bring warmth but the cloth covering her was thick enough to cover for it.

Ears observed her surroundings. Everything was peaceful outside. No sound could be heard but the gentle winds singing softly. It didn't take much time and in a few minutes, its melody put the little girl to sleep.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were closed but she could hear footsteps nearing the room where she was.<p>

It wasn't Bookman, the sound was different.

She guessed that it might be the old man from the night before. She turned out right when he stopped in front of the room and called out her temporary name.

"Are you awake, Lia?" said the old man.

She didn't want to bother answering but replied anyways. She might know from him where the red head was who still had not returned.

"Can you stand up by yourself?" he asked.

"I can manage," she replied.

"Go down. Breakfast is near ready."

"Yes..."

"My name is Dalton," he said.

"Yes, Dalton," said the little girl as she got off from the bed. It still hurt but she could manage with limping. Pain like this wasn't really new for a girl who lived in the streets. She followed after him but only managed to get closer with her speed in about six and a half meters of a distance. He entered the room which she followed into after awhile of limping.

"You can take your seat there. He'll be arriving in about half an hour," he said while pointing to the wooden chair by table against the wall across the doorway she just entered. The house didn't really consist of any actual doors that she has seen of.

Taking her seat, she observed the old man who sat himself across her who did the same thing. The only sound that so far had passed was from an older girl cooking food that smelled nice yet unfamiliar to her. It passed like that until they finished observing each other.

"Lia, would you care telling me about yourself? Where did you come from? How did you meet Bookman?" he asked.

"I have no obligations to answer your questions. I do not know anything about you. You are a stranger to me. Why should I freely tell you who I am?" she reasoned out.

He ignored her answer and kept asking.

"What is your real name?" he asked.

"I have none. What is yours?"

The old man almost smiled but none formed. He didn't expect the little girl to ask that.

"I have long forgotten over the age," he replied.

"How long have you known Bookman?" she asked.

"I met him when he was about your age but he rarely comes here with his previous mentor. Over the years, I can count on my fingers how long," he said while showing his hands revealing something that slightly surprised the little girl.

"Two are missing, what happened?" she asked trying to retain her usual tone.

"I might tell you if you tell me about that," he said pointing at the black cloth covering her eye. "Were you trying to imitate him?"

"No. I just wanted to hide the other eye. They're of different colors," she said as she lifted the patch a bit to reveal the difference between the two eyes.

"So it wasn't that."

He sighed looking a bit disappointed.

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"I cut myself with a dagger. There is no need to tell you why," he said ignoring her question.

Feeling that she won't get it from him, she asked something else instead.

"Who is she?"

"Triya, a girl from the village. Her mother used to work here too."

"What do you do?"

"I was one of the teachers in the clan. Now, I'm only a villager."

"Were you a teacher to Bookman?" she asked.

"I was," he paused then asked in a serious tone, "Do you really want to be his apprentice?"

"I want to learn and know more of the world."

"Then prove your worth. Impress me, Lia just like he did. You are outsider like he was and they are rarely let in to the clan unless exceptional."

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: I hope you people enjoyed this chapter so please tell me what you think of it. Reviews are a way to improve the fic. I'd be able to know how people actually react to the story I'm writing. Please review.<p>

The details will further be brought out in the next chapter.

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. It is nice getting a review and I'm grateful to you for it.

* * *

><p>Thursday, January 12, 2012<strong><br>**

Edited: Saturday, August 16, 2014


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, February 12, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Watcha talkin' with Lia 'bout there?" said a red head that suddenly appeared from the doorway. The occupants of the room turned to him upon hearing his voice.

"We were just getting to know about each other," said the old man.

"You mean gathering information," stated the little girl.

"You're just on time, Bookman. Breakfast is ready," said Triya.

"Eat a lot, Lia. We'll be going to a lot of places," said the young man.

"Where?" asked the little girl while giving him a questioning look with the tilt of her head.

"You'll see later."

"Okay."

"I found the spare clothes you were asking for Bookman," said Triya.

"Is that so? Thank you," the red head replied.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?"<p>

"I need to talk with the elders about giving you an opportunity to get in the training for them to see if you're fit to become my apprentice."

"What type of training?"

"I can't tell you the details. You'll have to see yourself."

"Is everything that way? I'll have to see myself,"she said purposely with sarcasm.

"Some."

"Okay. Is it far?"

"It's-"

"I get it. I'll see that too."

"Yup. It's just that place."

"Quite near."

"Be warned. They're mostly older than you," the red head jokingly threatened.

"How old?"

"My age."

"Oh. Anyone near my age?"

"I don't think so. They're in a different type of training from where you'll be going."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>They entered what seemed to be a small building connected to the mountain.<p>

It was small outside but there's a connection to the mountain like a cave. The inside was structured carefully with wood and bricks. It was more like a building inside the cave.

A young man near Bookman's age approached.

"I'm Zephyr. Master Alec asked me to bring you to the room. Is she-"

"Yes. Her name for now's Lia."

"She'll stay with Erez in the other room. He'll give a short briefing."

"Okay. Follow him, Lia."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

><p>"Just a child like he was. Don't think we'll be easy on you. Everyone are equals here. No special treatment will be given."<p>

"I know and expect that."

"Years are usually taken for training but you'll only be taking one for a month then try to pass the test."

The little girl remained silent.

"His choice is doubtful like his predecessor was. Will you surprise us like he did? Or fail?"

The little girl remained silent as if she wasn't listening.

"Are you even listening?"

"I've no care about what you say."

"Didn't anyone teach you about manners? Guess you were a bastard's child like he was."

The little girl held a face remaining indifferent most of the time but now her eyes are glaring with anger if looked at closely but it remained hidden since she looked down taking a deep breath while her unkempt hair covered it. How dare he say such a thing? She wanted to spout all the curses she learned in the street at him and beat him up with all the moves she knows but she didn't and tried calming herself down.

"Not denying it? It must be true then."

That is just going too far. She wants to beat the hell out of him so badly but she has to remain calm. Taking a deep breath, she remained in silence.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"You have good control with your emotions, girl," said an old man that suddenly entered. "I wonder how you'll fair this whole month."

"Teacher."

"You may leave now, Erez."

"Yes, teacher," said the lad as he left the room.

"My name is Adwin, a teacher in this clan. You may just call me teacher as Erez did awhile ago."

"I am Lia."

"The probably apprentice of Bookman."

"Was that a test or a slip of tongue?"

"Quite direct, aren't you?"

"There is no need to stray from one's path to get to one's destination."

"Let's say I told him to test how much control you have over emotions and the fact he is just that way."

"You make an insult of your student or a compliment?"

"Really blunt you are. I was merely stating the truth."

"And he was lying."

"Well, how much do you know about Bookman?"

"I've no need to tell you. It isn't of importance."

"Do you really want to be his apprentice? You can still back out of it while you can."

"I want to learn more. I want to see more."

"What's the eye patch for?"

"There is no need to tell you."

"A stubborn girl you are. I wonder how that'll make you fair in the test."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Bookman," said a man in his forties as the red head entered the room. He had black hair with few strands of gray that almost matched his darker irises. A large build he had can be seen even if he were seated on a chair in front of a desk piled with books and papers.<p>

"Good morning," the young man replied fully entering the room as it was slowly closed behind him by his previous companion.

"Take a seat."

Going to the nearest chair, the red head took a seat facing the older man.

Their eyes locked in a silent conversation until the other spoke.

"You've only recently lost you predecessor and now you suddenly take in an apprentice."

"It was not sudden. I thought of it well."

"The time you spent thinking on it is impulse. If you had really thought about it, you wouldn't have done it."

"She has ability."

"Just the way your predecessor described you."

"And wit added with perseverance."

"Characters you were praised with."

"I thought we are to talk about her. Why are you placing myself in the conversation?"

"Of all people, why her?"

_I made a promise._

He can't tell them that.

"I've already said she has ability. She has the will to learn. Why are you so against it?"

"You know why. You have no need for one yet. She's too young and an outsider."

_Outsider_... that was the start of it all. Most from the clan never really liked outsiders interfering with them. It isn't only about that, it is part of the code itself. There shouldn't be too many of them. It has to be only a select few. There are exceptions but failures are liabilities, extras that only fill up space.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: Hope you people like this chapter. Please do tell me your opinionsthoughts about it and thanks if you did. Reviews make the update faster.

To: The Tenth Captain - Sitar - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday, February 15, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The red head and his possible apprentice walked back to the small house.

"Welcome back, Lia and Bookman," said Triya. "Dalton left just awhile ago and headed to the village."

That small house they were in was actually in a way isolated. It was at the far end of the village near the mountains where they just came from.

"Please tell me when he returns," said the young man before facing the little girl. "You didn't seem in pain but is your sprain all better."

The little girl's mouth was about to say a yes until she suddenly remembered his words.

_No lying, okay? To other people, it's fine but to me and when recording, you aren't allowed._

"It hurts still."

"Let's get inside then. We'll see how bad it has gotten."

"It isn't that bad."

"The expression on your face shows it."

"Ok, let's go inside," said the little girl finally giving in.

"You're so slow, Lia," said the red head as he suddenly carried her inside than placed her on the chair. He slowly unwrapped the bandage that showed a bruising color on the skin.

"Triya, can you prepare the-"

"On my way to it, Bookman."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit it, Lia. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Bookman was walking with the little girl towards the mountains when he was suddenly called. He told the little girl to go on without him and left her alone on the road. It wasn't that far so she quickly reached the entrance. The problem now only lies where is the room she is supposed to go. The place isn't like an inn where at the entrance you could ask which room. Every person is busy with their own work.<p>

She tried asking passing people but most merely ignored her. Who would even actually bother taking notice of a little girl. The others didn't even see her which caused them to bump into her. Having a sprained ankle didn't help so she ended up falling.

There isn't actually that many people to cause this but the passage where she was in is very small. She was about to be trampled on due to rushing attendants passing on documents but a hand pulled her up into a corner. It unexpectedly belonged to Erez.

"Don't just stand there. Walk fast. Mornings at times like this, there are a lot of people passing by this small passageway. It is also the time of the year a lot of records come."

"Thanks."

"You actually show gratitude, little girl."

"Where is the first room?" asked Lia deciding to ignore his insult.

"Follow me and don't walk too slowly."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

><p>Lia and Erez arrive in the room after a span of ten minutes. Students within the room reached the number of ten. Most were aged from fourteen to nineteen. Erez turns out to be fifteen years old. He is seven years older than Lia.<p>

The teacher for that hour was Adwin. He discussed about the natural sciences.

The little girl took no pen and paper out. She listened eagerly until the lesson ended before taking down notes.

"Lia, it's time for the next class," said Erez.

"Okay," said the little girl as she placed the pen down then walked with the lad to the next room where Master Alec discussed and compared literature with history.

She sat down listening eagerly not taking out ink and paper. She only wrote things down when the lesson was ended.

The lad watch the little girl curiously. He saw that she wrote fast but her writing wasn't that legible. It naturally belonged to a child's. It suddenly reminded him that she is just a _child_. The way her eyes looked when listening and the way she wrote things down, he somehow forgot that she was just a child half his age.

* * *

><p>"How was school, Lia?" asked the red head as the little girl entered the room.<p>

"It was fine."

"Made any friends?"

"You know they don't exist."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just testing you," he said snickering.

"Welcome back, Lia. Dalton's asking for you," said Triya.

She looked at the red head as if to ask if she should go to the old man. He nodded telling her to go.

"Just be out of that room by supper."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

><p>The little girl entered the room where the old man was.<p>

"Take a seat," he said.

There weren't any chairs in that room so it naturally meant the floor. She took it obediently and waited for what he'll say.

He reached out his hand as if asking for something. She understood what he meant and took out the journal she was writing in after class and handed it to him.

His hand took it and eyes scanned through the pages.

"You still need improvement with your hand writing. The spacing and distances are average. Read these books after supper and tell me what you think of them in the morning."

"Yes, Dalton."

"You may leave."

* * *

><p>The journal she wrote in not only consisted of what the teacher wrote, it also contained how the others acted. All her observations were written on paper. Dalton commented that her hand writing needed improvement since she still can't mimic the writings of others. The spacing was the same smaller estimation as written on the board while the hand writing belonged to hers.<p>

She carried the books into the room she shared with Bookman and took out a piece of paper. She practiced improving her hand writing until she was called for supper by Triya.

"Get down now, Lia."

"Coming," the little girl replied while getting up and leaving her things behind after arrangement.

She walked down the thick steps of the ladder gently to avoid worsening of the sprain. She passed by Bookman who was heading to the same place.

"Tomorrow, I'll be asking you to do something for me."

"Yes, Bookman."

* * *

><p>Ezekeel:<p>

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. The gap indeed is large. It was a whole month. Some things came up but my goal in updating is 1-2 chapters every other week whenever I've got the time. I'll try maintaining this style but a warning though, my exams will be on the first week of march so expect that I won't write on that week and the week before it.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday, March 14, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The little girl arrived back at the small house they stay in to see a small cage where a little red bird lay. Her mind wondered at the appearance of both the cage and the little scarlet bird. The red head appeared at the right time to explain the sudden appearance of both things.

"Oh, you're here, Lia. That's good," said the red head enthusiastically. "Welcome back."

He seemed to have arrived himself but his feet were leading him out and probably some place the little girl doesn't know again. He often leaves after breakfast to a place she doesn't know of and return by dinner. It looks as if this dinner, he will be missing it leaving the little girl with the old man and Triya as company.

"Yeah, I'm back. What's the bird for?"

"I'm giving it to you to take care of."

"Why?"

"I don't have time to take care of it. I'm quite busy."

"Then why do you have it? Did you buy it?"

"I got it from someone that you don't know."

"How will I take care of the bird?"

"You give water to it and feed it. That's all."

"What it's name?"

"Scarlet because of its color."

"You're hair is near that hue as well."

"It sure does."

"Am I supposed to bring it with me tomorrow?"

"She stays here. Triya will take care of her while you're gone."

"Okay."

"I won't be back until tomorrow evening. Do as your told," he said while ruffling her hair that was quite messy already. The little girl does tie it with a string often but you wouldn't exactly call it neat. "And maybe we'll have your hair cut by then," he added then left.

"Yes, Bookman," she silently replied while touching her hair that his hands did. His hands were warm and comforting unlike the cold ones others had that hurt her.

Her visible eye looked at the cage then hands took it inside the small house. Her feet led them straight to the room then hands lay it down on the floor. There weren't any desks or small table in the room. All space that is left is the floor and there isn't much, only little.

"Lia, Dalton is asking for you," said Triya.

"In his room?"

"No, in the patio."

"There is one?"

"By the dining room, the cloth covered the way there."

"Ok, I'll be going there," said the little girl as she got up then headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Entering the patio, she saw the old man sitting on the chair smoking a pipe. She covered her nose in reflex. She may have lived in the streets before but smoke was something she can never really tolerate. She now hopes that if she is going on a journey with the young man, he won't do anything like the old ones do such as smoking.<p>

"Sit down," he said referring to the seat opposite the table he was seated next to.

"I've read your work. You still need more room to improve. Keep doing what I told you to then take those books and read them after dinner. I'll ask you questions tomorrow at breakfast."

"Is that all?"

"You may go."

"Yes, Dalton," she said gladly having the chance to escape the smoke. Taking the books that was twice the number than the usual, she placed them in her room then organized it in a manner for her to read then headed downstairs once more as Triya called for her.

Dinner that night was only for three people since Bookman had already told Triya that he won't be joining them.

Taking her seat, the little girl breathed in the warm scent of delicious food. It may be simple and nothing special but for a street rat like her, it is heaven every day since she came here with Bookman.

* * *

><p>Going back up to her temporary room, she started reading the books assigned to her. She finished after three hours. Her eyes had gone slow. She should have finished earlier but didn't. She needs to improve on her speed in reading.<p>

Noise came from the scarlet bird inside the wooden cage. The little girl set aside the finished books then went downstairs and asked Triya what she can feed the bird. The girl handed her the food and a little cup of water which little hands brought back up.

The little girl started feeding the bird while humming a lullaby, her favorite song. One would have said maybe it was because it is the only thing left from her mother but she didn't learn that from her mother. It was the mother of someone else and that someone didn't even teach it to her directly.

It happened years ago in a rainy day. A young mother sang a lullaby to her dear little baby boy while the little girl listened outside their window taking shelter from the little space the roof could give by the bushes. At first, she wasn't able to understand it so she kept coming back until she mastered it and sung it to herself to sleep pretending that she had a mother who held her in a warm embrace and sang her that lullaby with a gentle and comforting voice. It was a lie though and pointless to believe in it as she gradually learned about the cruelty of humans. She stopped pretending and sang it only a few times for entertainment and that was all.

* * *

><p>Getting up in the morning, she answered the questions Dalton has for her during breakfast. She fed the bird before leaving then went to the mountains where within, a building laid. She wondered where she was supposed to be that day. Bookman hadn't told her.<p>

"You take a left and straight ahead will be a narrow passageway. Keep going until you reach the end then take a right," said a voice as she entered.

She looked up to see familiar blue eyes that belonged to Erez.

"Thank you," she said then walked the path he directed.

It was a long walk, half a kilometer's length. The older boy wasn't in the same direction so she was alone going there passing by a few people.

When she got there, about ten were already there. There were no chairs and tables or books, only a wide open area with an opening at the top as light with glass held by wood to act against the rain. A man in his thirties who was at the center of the room gestured her to take a seat along side the others as he explained what they'll be doing.

They will be training physically in different types of martial arts. It is required for defense against anything unexpected and for Bookman apprentices, anything unexpected in a war. Everyone were paired according to equal height. The nearest one to the little girl was fourteen years old and inches taller than her. No one was exactly near her height or age of around eight.

She never learned any martial art unless you consider the street fights she has observed and tried imitating to better help herself when striving to survive. Being new, she was tested for how well she can defend herself. The style can be developed later on.

The signal was given, a punch was directed at her then a kick. She dodged both then moved away. She wasn't able to make a hit on him but so did he. She avoided every attack with her swiftness, the only defense she has. It was considered fine but she'll have to learn more and the one she sparred with should take her more seriously since he wasn't giving it his all due to her being a little girl.

A lot of things still needed to be learned.

* * *

><p>The little girl walked back to the entrance sweating through the heat. Her body wasn't used to this and ached the next day. Triya applied medicine with the use of home made ointment for soreness and a drink of water with herbs soaked in.<p>

It was a Saturday which she wasn't needed for in the building making her lucky for not missing anything. Bookman arrived tired and fell asleep on the floor next to her skipping dinner. The small house didn't have many rooms which is why they share. The little girl sleeps on the bed while the young man sleeps on thick woolen sheets. She offered exchanging with him but refused explaining that he was away most of the time.

The next morning, both felt better and joined the old man for breakfast.

The young man found out about the girl's difficulty with martial arts and decided to find time and teach her what he knows.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: Exams are finally done! Hope you like this one :)<p>

To: ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. And thanks for the tips. It helps. I'm really grateful.

To: nakari-san - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it.

Your reviews really help :) I'm grateful. This is longer than the usual for me so I hope you like it. I'll try updating the next one within the week.

Opinions and criticisms are welcome. Thanks if you made one and hopefully it didn't just stay inside your head. :))


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday, March 18, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Afternoon came.

Dalton was away that day. Triya went out for ingredients.

Bookman lay asleep tired on the bed while the little girl read the pile of books. Her eyes felt tired so she decided to take a rest. Lying down on the woolen sheets instead of the bed since she offered it to Bookman for the afternoon, she heard the sound of books fall. She got up to see that the red head was awake and accidentally hit the books by the bedside. She hurriedly picked it up and put it back in place. The red head got up as well and gestured her to go downstairs. He came first and she followed.

"Sit down," he said referring to the chair.

She obediently took it and waited. Her eye looked at him to see he held a pair of scissors. She then understood that he will cut her hair as he said he will.

She didn't know what to feel since she never did cut her hair. It was that long and messy even if tied up.

"Relax. I've done this before."

She mutely nodded.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Hair was on the floor.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

More strands of black hair was on the floor.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Her long hair is getting shorter.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

He's still not done and there is the other side to go much further.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

She can now feel the cold metal on her shoulder.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

He's now done and the floor has grown darker.

"That sure took quite some time. You look much better now but you need to comb you hair."

"I don't have a comb."

"I'll get you one. A girl should look neat."

* * *

><p>The little girl walked towards the room. She wasn't alone today since the red head came with her this time and a first. He was going to observe how she was doing in her training. Nervousness would have gone throughout but she tried looking calm and left it as that. Besides the elders, she needs to prove herself as well to Bookman to make sure he didn't make a wrong choice.<p>

"Hello Lia," said Erez like the usual then bowed his head down when he saw the red head. "Good Morning, Bookman," he said in a respectful tone.

His action reminded her that Bookman maybe near his age but all the same, he has a position and is her mentor or master as they call it. She is not his apprentice yet but that's what she's working hard for.

"Good morning," he said calmly unlike his cheerful tone.

Lately, the tone of his voice becomes more often like that. She misses the playful one he uses but either way she's not going to complain. It is of no importance. She knows her goal and will keep on going and working hard to accomplish it.

Bookman silently observed from the back and everything went on as if he weren't there. Lia would have looked how he reacted with her performance but she didn't and let no distraction overtake her. Seeing his reaction is pointless since he won't be showing one. He is merely observing her.

* * *

><p>Bookman had left before the day was over. He was needed elsewhere to do something. She never really knew what he does and neither did she asked. She never did and he never told. It didn't seem to matter so no words were spoken. Words were insignificant compared to actions which were already enough.<p>

Having done with her training early for the day, the little girl went to the library to spend the rest of the time.

A girl older that seemed to be sixteen approached the little girl who was so engrossed in the book she was reading.

"You're a new face. I'm Katya. Your name?"

"Lia," answered the little girl while still reading.

"Bookman's apprentice?"

"Possible apprentice," the little girl corrected while still reading.

"You are quite young as he was when he first came here."

"You met him?" said the girl with an uncaring voice while eyes still read.

"He was my brother's rival. He stole the position from my brother who was a candidate."

"Bookman didn't steal anything. Your brother just didn't receive it."

"You are quite right in that. See you around. It'd be best for you to be careful. You never know what happens," said the older girl as she left.

The little girl merely continued reading and chose to ignore her words. She finished within the hour and left.

* * *

><p>Whispers are heard. Whispers among people are still there no matter where you go.<p>

_It happens again, an outsider they say is there._

_The outsider is taking in more of his kind. It will not do. It must be stopped._

_This is unfairness. We trained since we were small children. She is merely being trained for a month and tested._

Mature should the minds majority of the clan should be, some are still not, human as they are.

The little girl exited the library in the far end passing through the long narrow hallway. Footsteps cam in front and behind her. She tried remaining indifferent and hid from their gaze but it did not work. A foot suddenly appeared and tripped her. Accidents tend to happen wherever she goes. Careful she might try to be but luck was not on her side. Luck never was for it is not something she believes in.

They are quite polite bullies though with the older girl having warned her so she kinda expected it lessening the effect.

She really needs to learn and master self defense but still she has not. The little girl tried asking once more a favor from him, Erez. He agreed reluctantly at first but all the same, he still did.

They used a vacant room rarely occupied to train. Hours she spent to get better at it lessening her sleep.

Bookman was away for those days doing work so he has not taken notice.

The little girl gained cuts which Triya treated. Words were not spoken between them.

More accidents happened. The little girl remained silent and treated it on her own when Triya was busy. Having so many injuries, Triya herself decided to teach her how to treat different types of wounds.

When Bookman came back, he noticed what has been happening. He didn't interfere and merely watched.

Erez helped her a few times but that was all. He did not interfere.

There should be no interference.

* * *

><p>A week was only left for training. The week after that is for the test which she must pass. Studies were doubled. Sleep was lessened.<p>

Dalton became more strict. Accidents were more frequent but she learned to avoid them after observing.

Bookman rarely showed up which is why it was a miracle when he showed up on time before she lied down and sleep. He looked tired and lacked sleep just as she did but he gave a cheering smile to the little girl. It was moments of silence until he spoke.

"You're looking more like your age, Lia and maybe older," said the red head as a mere statement. No playfulness was in his voice or teasing, just a statement.

The girl looked at him with a questioning look.

"You're actually ten years old instead of eight. Being all bones, you looked much smaller and younger."

"Oh. Can you find out when was I born? It'd be nice to know how old am I getting each year with assurance."

"You're still far from turning eleven so your birthday recently passed in a few months."

"I guess that's enough."

"It's tomorrow, the start of the test."

"I have to work harder."

"No. You are to rest today. You will clear your mind and rest. Lie down on the bed.

"I'm not the only one who needs rest."

"You're taking the bed."

"An old man needs his rest," she argued.

"Is the little girl cold?" he asked teasingly like before.

"Shivering nervously," she replied honestly.

"I was too. I didn't want to be alone."

He didn't say much but both understood just fine.

"You're showing affection."

"It's a secret between us. A bookman has a heart no matter what they do," he said while placing a finger before his lips to indicate that they must keep quiet about it even if it isn't much of a secret.

"Yeah, a secret," she replied while making the same gesture.

The smiled and laughed for a short while then lay in bed.

Good night, old man," said the little girl as mismatched eyes became hidden.

"Good night, little girl," replied the red head as the single visible emerald shut tight as well.

Side by side they slept and unconsciously found comfort by holding each other. They were both lonely and it is only that time they can be themselves instead of Bookman and apprentice. It is the time in their dreams where they are just a little girl and a red head.

The rest of the day makes them merely ink on paper like the ones they must record.

She isn't his apprentice yet but _surely_, she'll be. _Not hopefully_ for they can't believe in such things, only in facts.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the longest so far.<p>

To:ThorongilAnime - Thank you for reviewing. The plot's done inside my head. There is an outline and flow of the story written that only needs added details. You have no need for worries. I'll finish this fic. till the end.

To: nakari-san: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you felt that way. It's nice getting emotion out from people.

You reviews are greatly appreciated. :))

I'll try updating the next chapter within the week. If it does not come out, maybe the next week. Rest assured it won't reach a month like last time since exams are over :)


	10. Chapter 10

Friday, March 23, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Wake up, little girl," said the red head while nudging her head.

Mismatched eyes slowly opened to stare into a single bright emerald.

"Morning, old man" she replied sleepily while getting up.

The red head threw the black cloth towards her which her hands caught then put it in place above one of her eyes.

"Do your best," he said instead of good luck. They don't believe in luck.

"Yeah, I will," she replied.

* * *

><p>Before leaving, the little girl fed the little scarlet bird and hummed her favorite song to her. It is really the only song she knows well. Maybe after the examination, she'll try learning other songs. That would be interesting.<p>

"Lia, Dalton is asking you to speak with him before leaving," said Triya.

"Yeah, I'll go to him," she replied back.

Closing the cage, she went down the stairs passing by Triya who wished her good luck. The little girl smiled back then headed straight to Dalton. In the temporary house they live in, Triya was the only one who had that much belief and hope. The rest believed in nothing but facts or rather majority of them try to put on that face.

* * *

><p><strong>The first day of examination . . .<strong>

The little girl was placed inside a room that held no windows like most of the rooms since it is inside a cave. Electric lights lit the dark colored room brightly. There was only two desks, one at the center while the other was at the side. She was told to sit on the chair at the center. Nothing was explained, only few words were said.

"Answer this in an hour," he said and that was all. He sat down and nothing more. The clock started ticking. Hands of the little girl took the paper ignoring the pen and read everything first. She paused for a short while then started answering on the blank piece of paper.

There were questions that need simple answers related to general truths. The questionnaire consisted of half a thousand questions which she must answer.

"Hand me the paper and answer this one for the next hour," he said mechanically.

He gave her different tests each hour until they ended by lunch time.

Her right hand became tired so she used her left hand instead in the next examination in the afternoon.

The questions were fewer this time but contained longer answers. A different set each hour until the time ended before dinner. She was asked to leave the room with no word.

The examination that day didn't decide everything but it will still have effect. The little girl's hands were shivering. She felt tired and anxious about what just happened.

She appears calm but inside, she felt worried. She answered everything well but she wasn't able to finish everything. She missed a lot of questions in total. This is bad. If all the examinations were to be like this, she's not sure if she can keep up with everything. She will do her best but assurance isn't on her side.

She exited the room and kept walking through the narrow hallways. There were a lot of narrow hallways in the building compared to wide ones. It was like as if the purpose was to stop others from hurrying too much making less accidents and easier observation of who goes in and out of rooms.

A hand suddenly tapped her shoulder. It was bigger than hers but it isn't male. It was a girl's hand. She turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hello there, Lia. How are you?" the girl who she spoke with the other day in the library said.

"Fine," she replied monotonously.

"You sound so gloomy."

"You're being meddlesome," she replied still in the same tone.

"Hey respect your elders, Lia. I'm older than you even if only by a few years."

"What do you want, Katya?"

"Nothing. I was just passing by and said hello."

* * *

><p><strong>The second day of examination . . .<strong>

She entered a room different from before. There are a lot more people and chairs surrounding rectangular tables. She was asked to be seated on the vacant chair. The people there consisted of the elders, teachers and faces she has not seen before.

It was an oral examination today. Each person inside the rooms took turns asking her questions about history.

_Who...? When...? What...? Why...?_

These questions kept on repeating in variations. It went on continuously not sparing a minute to be wasted.

When she replied too late, they would call it a deduction even if she were right. It continued on tensely until break then stopped. The next half was done until dinner time.

The little girl became confused. She might have studied really well the past weeks but she couldn't answer all their questions. She missed a few and was too late among the others. As the day ended, the summary of her progress was going down. She answered majority of the questions correctly but too late at times.

This was a bad day like yesterday.

* * *

><p>She went back to the small house alone since Bookman was away elsewhere doing work. She tried keeping a calm composure but when nights comes, she wishes to just let everything out. She doesn't want to be left alone. She doesn't want all the hard work to be wasted. She must do better the next day so she tried to open the books and study but couldn't. The bird was too noisy. It made noise and wouldn't calm down inside the cage.<p>

"Scarlet, what's wrong?" the little girl asked as she put down the books and approached the little plump bird.

"Are you hungry?" she asked while offering food but it did not eat it.

"Thirsty?" she asked offering water.

Still, none worked.

"Do you perhaps wish to be free?"

Hearing the word free made the bird excited as if it could actually understand human words.

"I can't though, sadly. You are not mine. I am merely taking care of you. Will a song do instead? Please do calm down," said the little girl.

Humming started slightly calming the agitated bird.

The little girl seeing no progress after a few minutes opened her mouth and started singing softly the lullaby.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce deus_

_Pie Jesu domine_

The bird finally calmed down and so did the heart of the little girl. Anxiety disappeared from within but sadness still remains. Triya called for the little girl.

"Supper is ready, Lia. Come down."

"Has Bookman returned?" the little girl asked.

"He hasn't and will probably return tomorrow instead."

* * *

><p>Going back to her room to study more, she looked back at the little bird that suddenly started humming the song she just sang awhile ago.<p>

She felt surprised and amused at the same time that the bird was able to do that. Words were not there but the song flowed freely in the air calming her down and lifting her spirits. The scarlet bird reminded her a little of the red head's cheerful nature that he shows at times among his other characters. A smile formed on the little girl's face as she remembered how they met and how both acted childishly on purpose even if it weren't in the character often seen in both.

The red head as Bookman was serious and the little girl wearing her mask showed indifference among the people she gave up on and learned to despise including herself. Both wear masks and rarely are the times when both loses it and act more like their age. He's still young just as she is even if he were years older.

The little girl closed the books deciding it was better to calm herself down and get a good night's rest for tomorrow instead of stressing. No matter what happens, she'll do her best, work hard. She already did the past month which is why she must not overexert herself to waste efforts.

She lied down on the bed and sang along with Scarlet that hummed the song until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The lullaby there is Lala's Lullaby. If it seemed familiar, yes it is the one in the anime which the doll sang. I just really liked the song and decided using it here. It isn't as long as the previous but I'll do my best on the next one. Hoped you liked this. Opinions are very much welcomed and thanked.<p>

To:ThorongilAnime - Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like it. :)

To: nakari-san: Thanks for reviewing. I think this chapter answers your question. :)

You reviews are greatly appreciated. :)) It always makes me smile and happy.

The next one might be next week or over the weekend, it will depend on my speed and free time. That's all for now, thanks again :D


	11. Chapter 11

Friday, March 30, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Third day of examination . . .**

The room looked like a training room. It_ is_ a training room but not the one they used last time.

There were no chairs and windows as expected. Inside were three people, the little girl herself, a man in his thirties and the girl from the library.

"Hello, Lia. Didn't expect me here, now did you?" said Katya.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked the little girl not bothering about the older girl.

"I'm going to land attacks on you which you must avoid. That's all, as easy as that," answered the still calm and smiling older girl. She didn't seem irritated even if the little girl just ignored her.

"Oh. What is he here for?" said the little girl while trying to not sound rude.

"He'll do the observing."

The little girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"Take a bow, Lia."

"Yeah, I will."

They both did at the same time then Katya started attacking. The little girl got out of the way and dodged the next attacks.

"You may stop now," said the man.

They stopped with both feeling exhausted.

"You may take your leave, Katya."

"Yes, master," she said bowing then left.

"We will continue in the afternoon."

"Yes, master."

The little girl took a rest then ate. After two hours, she went back to the training room.

"Now you'll take offense in the first half and then we fight in the next," said the man. The older girl will now be doing the observation.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth day of examination . . .<strong>

The little girl woke up to find the red head sleeping on the woolen sheets. He must have come early in the morning when she was asleep. He didn't come yesterday as Triya said he might.

Looking at the red head, she saw how exhausted he looked. She wondered what he was doing but won't ask. She got up and changed clothes. She only had few given to her that she used in alternate.

When she was done, she folded the clothes then placed back the eye patch in place. She often removes it at night unlike Bookman. She never saw him remove it so she never knew what his other eye looked like.

She was curious to see what color it was but didn't bother.

Walking towards the window, she stared into the rising sun.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

A person sang her favorite song in a deeper voice compared to her high pitch. Footsteps approached her and a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, little girl. Do your best and don't care about what others think and say. A Bookman has no care about such things."

"Yeah, I know, old man," she replied while doing as he said.

"Where did you learn the song?" he asked.

"It was raining. I took shelter at the side of a house and heard a mother singing it to her little boy," she replied in her usual tone.

"It is a nice song. Do you know it in English?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" she asked and then there was a short silence until words came out.

_Tearful was that day_

_From which the ashes will rise_

_The guilty man is condemned_

_So have mercy on him, Lord_

_Compassionate Lord Jesus_

They both said the lines in unison.

"I'm no Catholic but it's a nice song."

"I think so too."

"Do you know other songs?"

"No."

"Maybe, I'll teach you some that I know."

"Thank you," said the little girl gratefully.

* * *

><p>Part of the examination was an interview. Most teachers she had seen were old except for Katya. Katya was pretty young compared to the others and she smiled all the time unlike the others who were serious.<p>

The one doing the interview is just a boy near her age. He was smiling and seemed cheerful just as the other was. Another one younger compared to the others. Katya was even older than him by a few years. Their aura is slightly similar but there was a difference.

"I'm Zvi. Nice to meet you, Lia."

She took his offered hand and shook it. Katya seems to be telling the truth all the time as if nothing were hidden.

Zvi spoke cheerfully and kindly but there was something beneath all those words that she sensed. She acted more cautious yet looked calm as he asked simple questions.

He continuously observed her eye. She did not avoid his gaze and let their eyes meet in a conversation.

He left after an hour then an old woman entered. Lia got up and helped the old lady to her seat.

"That's good. There are still some kids who show manners. That idiot pulled a prank tiring my old nerves."

The little girl didn't know for sure but guessed that the idiot the old woman was referring to was the red head.

The little girl just remained silent until the old woman started speaking and questioned her casually just as the young boy did.

The one the sounded intimidating was the man that interviewed her next.

The purpose was as if to test the way her mind works.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth day of examination . . .<strong>

The little girl went inside the room. The person with her now is Triya and another old man. They have a lot of them in the clan.

The little girl expected that there was something up with the way Triya was asking. It was right for her not to trust the older girl. It was right for her to trust no one but Bookman.

The plan was to see how'd she be affected and react.

Nothing seemed to work. The little girl remained calm and indifferent as Triya told the story of what happened during the little girl and the red head's stay in the small house. Triya acted as an observant for the clan which was part of the test.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth day of examination . . .<strong>

In the same room where she was interviewed, they gave situations to her and asked as to how she'll react. She replied monotonously and did her best to answer at once. There were times though that she answered late. She didn't take it to heart and did her best. She continued on not feeling down or anything.

In the afternoon, there were actual situations where it was observed how she reacted.

The test seems to focus more now on her reactions and possibly, the same will be the next day. They say the best is saved for last, what could they have in store for her in the last day which could very much affect the final decision?

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one hopefully will come next week.<p>

To:ThorongilAnime - Thanks for the review. I don't know if you did the slip-up with Bookman's name on purpose or not but that made me really laugh and smile :) He is Bookman now but Lavi still finds his way out at times. I guess this chapter answers your question. :)) La- Bookman's back. The weekend was fun. Have fun on yours too. (My reply sure was late. It had been a week and another weekend coming. :) )


	12. Chapter 12

Monday, April 2, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The day started with the little girl waking up early as usual. They aren't leaving at once though after breakfast. The examination will be held a few hours after lunch and will probably end by dinner time. The sun outside has not fully risen but enough light was there for her to see in the room that had no other source of light but that. The lamp from the night before was already put out.

Looking around the room with her mismatched eyes, she noticed that the red head was not there. The sheets were already folded and out away. She did the same with the ones on the bed then changed clothes. Walking downs the steps, she noticed that Triya and Dalton were still not up. She lessened the force on each step and headed outside of the small house through the patio where she found the red head.

"Good morning, little girl," he said with a sleepy voice that he purposely put on.

"Good morning, old man," she replied in the same manner while sitting one the vacant chair.

And that was all they said that morning before breakfast.

* * *

><p>Seated at the table, the three quietly waited for the girl to place the food on the table. She was humming cheerfully while giving a plate to everyone.<p>

"You're in a good mood today, Triya," said Bookman.

"I try to be," she replied then continued humming as she served the food.

"It tastes nice as usual," the red head said with a mouth full.

"Idiot, where are your manners?" said Dalton who seemed disgusted by the way the red head ate.

"Sorry," he said while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"You never changed much," he said while shaking his head.

"Even Lia is behaving more properly than you are," said Triya.

"I was the one that taught her how," said the red head with pride playfully.

"But you don't do what you preach," said Triya.

"I just forget at times."

"Bookmen don't forget," the little girl pointed out.

"Fine, I just hate doing it," he admitted playfully.

Everyone is cheerful that morning, even Dalton. He smiled and told stories if the old. They all acted as if the day isn't the last day of decision for the little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh day of examination . . .<strong>

The elders were there and so is Bookman. It's the first time he was there during an examination. He didn't come alone too, the little scarlet bird she took care of was with him inside the cage sleeping as if drugged.

"This little bird belongs to you?" said a man around late thirties or early forties. He was standing in front of the little girl who sat on the chair. He had dark long hair with a few strands of white. The way he stood held authority and intimidation which the little girl didn't take much notice of to affect her. She remained calmly seated as he started interrogating her with questions that seem so simple yet held another purpose.

"Bookman asked me to take care of it," the little girl replied.

"You did as he said?"

"Yes. I fed it and gave it water."

"How long?" he asked while eying her from head to toe. He seemed to be doing it all the time he questioned her as if observing her every moment which he might actually be doing.

"More than a week."

"Have you become fond of the bird?"

"It is not mine," she said with her usual tone.

"You did not answer the question."

"What is there to answer when it will be taken away? I was only asked to take care of it. Why bother to become fond of something that will disappear?"

"Indeed, it shall be taken away. Remove it from the cage and hold it firmly."

Bookman took the bird from the cage and handed it to the little girl's hands. It was definitely drugged. The bird did not even stir.

The red head also handed her a dagger.

"For something small, it is of no importance. Kill it," said the man she never got the name of. He seems annoyed with her but he didn't even introduce himself as courtesy.

The little girl took the dagger then took a hit. Blood flowed from her hands and its scent lingered inside the room.

Many of the faces in the room were surprised by the scent. It was not what they expected.

The blood did not belong to the bird. It was still alive. The bleeding came from the little girl's own hands. She didn't kill the bird. Instead she cut the ties and let it free.

Bookman seemed amused by what she did. He didn't let it show though for others to see.

She did it right. When breaking ties, killing is only the last resort. It's starts with one's self first. It's what was taught to him by his predecessor and what he mentioned to her before.

The man who gave the order was not amused though. He didn't like what she did.

"You did not kill it."

"I did. I severed everything connecting to that bird."

"I told you to kill the bird," the man said with a voice getting louder being held back. He didn't like it when his orders were not followed.

"You told me to kill it. Was this not what you were referring to? It is not my bird so it is not my place to dispose of it. No matter what others say about that bird, I have nothing to do with it. I was asked to take care of it and that is all I did."

"You may leave. We'll tell you of our decision tomorrow," said the man looking irritated as ever. One of the elders gave him a look which prevented him from doing as he pleases.

The red head approached the little girl and wrapped the girls hands with a cloth. The bird was already placed back in the cage.

"Let's head back now. This needs to be cleaned," he said referring to her wounds while placing the dagger back in place. "Triya is already preparing dinner too. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes, Bookman," she replied as they were already outside the door.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have this wound, Lia?" asked a concerned Triya upon removing the cloth to inspect the wound. Drops of blood still flowed from her hand.<p>

She may have spied for the clan but she got attached to the little girl even if it wasn't exactly mutual. The little girl for her has that same character like Bookman that was very likeable. You just couldn't hate them even if they were that distant. When she was just a little girl like Lia, she met Bookman before he became one. They weren't exactly similar in character but the feeling they give off just can't make you hate them. This is however only looks applicable to her since the elders seems to hate the outsiders.

"I hit it," the little girl said with her usual tone that just makes the older girl worried and angry but not enough to make her dislike the girl.

"And it is where you write too."

"I can still write with the other hand."

"You should take care of yourself more."

"Yes, Triya."

The older girl than faced the young man while giving him a scolding look.

"And you, Bookman. As her guardian, you have to teach her not to do reckless things. This could get infection. Come, Lia. Let's treat that wound."

"Yes, Triya," she said following the older girl.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one hopefully will come next week and if not the week next to it. Thanks for reading. Opinions are very much welcomed.<p>

To:ThorongilAnime -Thanks for reviewing. Indeed there are quite a number of layers. :)

Will Lia put on as many if she becomes his apprentice?


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday, April 14, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

In the room where the decision was being made, there were four long tables forming a square where in everyone sat at the sides discussing. Papers and scrolls can be found in front of each person along with ink. There were two men outside making sure that no one will listen. It may just be a deliberation on a little girl becoming an apprentice but for them it is a deliberation on a future recorder of history, a Bookman.

"How did she fair in the first examination?" asked a man in his twenties with hair tied in a bun.

"She missed a lot of questions but answered the rest correctly with just a few mistakes. The consistency of her answers are there, no variation."

"The second day?" asked a woman in her forties while looking around at the other people.

"She answered well but too late at times to other questions."

"On the third, she was slightly slow."

"For me, she did just fine," said the youngest girl.

"She acts well on being indifferent but she can play along well," said the youngest boy.

"She never let her guard down," said an old woman.

"She still needs a lot to improve on how she reacts."

"There are emotions within her but can control well."

"Needs more improvement with her studies," said a woman tapping the stick she held on the table as if reprimanding someone.

"I don't think she should be his apprentice," said a man while giving a gesture showing how he is not in favor of the girl.

"I agree with you."

"Maybe, after a few more years, she can be but not now."

"There is no need for that time. She shouldn't be his apprentice in the first place."

"I'm fine with her being the apprentice."

"I would like to see her improve."

"She will do fine under him."

"No, she won't be his apprentice."

"She'll be fine."

"No-"

"She can't be his apprentice. Their ages are near."

"But, she can work with him."

"She-"

The room was getting noisy. Most of them were arguing a point at each other and some were already acting like children.

"Let us deliberate this the right way," said the oldest man in the room cutting off every word the others said. He took all their attention and focused it on the matter well. All agreed and gave a nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>When the sun has risen fully in the sky, the red head and the little girl set out of the little house and headed towards the mountains. The lad named Zephyr approached them then lead them to a room. Entering the room, they took a seat while watched the other people present talking. An old man stood up and broke the noise, silence came automatically.<p>

"Stand up," he said addressing the little girl. He held a tone of authority and with the way others looked at him, he is someone they respect, their leader.

She did as said and stood up.

"We have deliberated based on your performance in the past weeks. You are still to young and so is he. Even if you grow under him, the age gap between the two of you is too close. I don't even know what lead him to do something irrational. You still have a lot to learn but he is right as well. You have potential. You will follow him and his every teaching. You will go where he will work and observe. You will not be named his successor but you will be his apprentice. You shall train under him and if seen to be exceptional, you shall become officially a member of the clan and receive a position," he said then faced the red head who nodded in response.

"You will be given this gifts from the clan that you shall use to help with your training. You will earn them one by one from your master. Listen and do everything that he teaches you. This is now over. Everyone may take their leave," he said dismissing then left himself before the others.

* * *

><p>The red head and the little girl now a master and apprentice went back to the small house they stayed for the past month. Triya welcomed them back at the table and set the table with dinner. That night, they packed everything need for the journey. Triya gave the little girl a bag of herbal medicine and a small book about them.<p>

"Use this well and get better at it. A bookman may not necessarily have this job but you will never know whatever may come your way."

"Yes, I shall learn and use it well."

"I will miss you, Lia. I'm not a bookman so emotions are fine for me to show. Be careful. And promise me to never lose yourself," she said after kneeling down to reach eye to eye level with the little girl.

"I will be careful and not lose myself. I make no promises though."

"That will be enough for me," she said hugging the little girl tightly. "Be safe."

"We will hardly be safe in our journey."

"Try to be."

"I will."

The little girl walked back to their room after the older girl let go. She felt happy to be free to see the world not knowing that there is a different type of cage that she might be trapped in. Well, the red head will be with her. She no longer will be alone. The future is never stable though. No one knows what might happen. They will only be able to record what happened, history.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this one.<p>

To: ThorongilAnime -Thanks for reviewing. It always makes me happy that you do. To answer your question, no the war between exorcists and the earl still has not ended. And to the other question, there are four that alerted the story but I'm glad that there are more who read it when I update. Thanks again :)

And thanks to everyone :) Hope others tell me what they think of it too. And a lot of thanks if you did.

The update is later than what I said, I'll try the next one around next week. There is no assurance but I'll do my best to keep my word.


	14. Chapter 14

Friday, April 20, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

It has been two months since the little girl passed the test. A month since she has discarded the first name given to her. She is now called differently and acts like the usual little girls seen.

Twirling the umbrella beneath the heat of the sun, the little girl continued walking while observing the people. She went over to some kids and played with them for a short while. She would ask them questions then leave.

Looking at the shadows, she realizes that it was time for her to return. Rushing back to the inn, she bumped into a strange man wearing such unusual glasses. Her memory tells her that it was the same man she met before in the train. The man who managed to get her book without her notice. He helps her up while smiling.

She would have acknowledge meeting him but it wasn't her who met him, it was Lia. There was this same feeling of danger again but she chose to ignore it. She was about to leave anyway but then he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Why are you rushing, little girl?" his voice sounded scary as if deadly. If the glasses weren't there, she might have noticed his brown eyes turning gold.

"I need to get back. My brother's waiting," she said slightly with a smile despite the nervousness in her voice to seem polite. She acted as small girls would around a stranger but he somehow can tell that it was an act.

By 'brother', she meant the red head. In this assignment, they are siblings although nothing is alike between them except the black cloth on one eye. People stare at them while others turn away at the strangeness. She planned of just letting her hair down next time to cover one of her eyes to catch less attention but that will have to wait in her next persona. Now, she was a normal little girl playing around imitating her older brother who is the only one she has left.

"Is that so? See you around then. Be careful," he said playing along. He wanted to ask a lot of questions due to curiosity but that will wait for another time. He can tell that their paths will cross again. He isn't much for telling the future but there is just that feeling which the little girl sensed as well.

"I will."

She rushes back to the inn where the red head was already waiting by the table with lunch.

"You're almost late," he scolded her as an older brother would.

"I'm on time, brother," she answered back as a younger sister would while taking a seat across him from the small wooden table.

"Where's your umbrella?" he asks noticing the lack of it despite seeing her leave with it awhile ago.

"I must have dropped it rushing here. I'm sorry," she apologized sounding guilty.

"It's fine. You can try looking for it later but not too hard. If you don't find it, I'll get you another one," he said trying to comfort his little sister.

"Okay. Thanks, brother," she said with a smile.

The people around can't resist not looking for the unusual pair of siblings. They both have eye patches for reasons unknown and reasons no one bothered to ask since it is not their business. Others still do make their own guess. Some of those assumed that it's the usual game of pirate among young ones and the older is trying to please his younger sister. It is weird though that they never seem to remove it. One or two of those who assumed thought that maybe one of them is hiding something which might be a scar. The other who does not have it wears it to comfort the other so no one will feel so different. Altogether the siblings were so nice for them to see for their closeness and care for each other.

They played their personas well of siblings that only have each other left.

* * *

><p>After lunch was finished, the little girl went back to all the places she'd passed by. There is no sign of the umbrella. She was about to go back when she noticed that the man from before has it. She rushed towards him and asked for the umbrella back.<p>

"Can I have that back please?" she asked pleadingly. It looked as if it was so important to her.

The man gave a reassuring smile then asked, "What's your name?"

"Xyleena. Can I have that back please?"

"My name is Tyki Mikk. Here, you can have this back," he said returning the object.

"Thank you, Mister Mikk," she said politely then left.

* * *

><p>He really was a weird guy and unexpectedly, she bumped into him again the next day. He was sitting on the bench not doing anything at all.<p>

"Mister Mikk-"

"Tyki will do just fine."

"Aren't you working? Why are you just there sitting? Everyone is doing something."

"It's just that, my work is at night."

She would have asked about his hat and clothes but she's no longer Lia.

She is now Xyleena. And next time, she'll be someone else so she really should just leave this unusual man. She shouldn't make acquaintance then attachments. She left and headed back.

Bookman gave her some things to do then they left the next day.

She was given a new name and this time it was Sera.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: The start of a new journey is here ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it. Please do tell me your opinions about it so I'd know how it was. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated. Thanks if you did. Thanks for reading.<p>

To: ThorongilAnime -Thank you so much for the review. It made me really smile and laugh. I'm really grateful and happy by what you said. I'm always grateful to all your reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday, April 26, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It had been a long day of recording. The tired little girl lay asleep on the bed while the red head sat on the chair and turned on the lamp. He reached for a blank piece of paper then ink. He started writing in different languages all mixed up in a code. He went on like it was as natural as his thoughts. He didn't stop and went on until he finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Record of a Bookman, Day...<strong>

Title : Secrets

I am called Bookman after I succeeded my predecessor who died in a war but I don't really fit the role well. I selfishly and stubbornly made the little girl my apprentice all because I was lonely and couldn't take recording alone. Back then, I was fine with traveling from place to place not caring about those people I left behind because I always had Bookman with me and when he died, things changed. Everything felt empty. Death should never really affect me after seeing so much but his did. The feeling I had was always empty but now its worse, emptier than before like a black hole.

When I met the little girl, everything just felt right. The feeling of emptiness was gone. Each time she reminded me of myself, I remembered the days when I was still a kid with the old man teaching me and taking care of me. He did take care of me, more then the clan ever knew. It was one of the secrets of Bookmen that they never tell the clan but write it as a Bookman should but it would never reach the archives, 'never'... even this piece of paper I'm writing on.

That's just the thing. It had only been a few days when I was recording but the feeling of having someone by your side made the piles of work feel lighter. I finished earlier than expected and had more free time which I spent with her.

On a whim, I decided making her my apprentice then changed my mind as I left. I couldn't just do that. Rationality went back to my mind. I left making things more empty if there is such a thing.

When she stubbornly ran after me, I felt somehow happy when I shouldn't. I kept the emotion to myself but decided to really make her my apprentice no matter what. Lavi prevailed while junior didn't. That's another secret, they never knew that it was actually Lavi who managed to succeed Bookman, not junior. The one who was locked up and presumably dead is actually junior. He comes up once in awhile and almost took over once more but Lavi wouldn't let him. I wouldn't. Secretly, every night in my dreams, I stop pretending and dream just as Lavi would.

Before going to the clan, I observed the little girl as to what she can do. She was able to read the words from her talking book but others words she did not know. I learned that she didn't have a chance to learn to read and write. I was really acting foolish. She looked so clever. I didn't even know that she couldn't read but a few words or write. The feeling of the ink and pen enlightened her. She tried to remain calm like the usual but I could see the excitement in her eyes as I taught her. Yes, I did teach her instead of giving up and leaving her as I should.

I taught her the basics and stories, simple ones that would interest a child. I was like a child with the way I acted and did not care. I did not care as a Bookman should but it was my duties that I ignored.

She learned fast and read other things besides what I assigned her too. She asks questions all the time when given a chance. She has that drive seeking knowledge as I did. She was so similar to how I was when a child but that is not entirely true. I was not much of a child back then and despite her effort, she still has that innocence of a child I no longer have.

The days in the clan had been hell. I did everything I could to make her my apprentice and leave that dreaded place. It was no hell but the people who hate outsiders make it so for us. She has proved her worth and passed bringing relief and joy to me which no one knew but myself. Well, the little girl might have noticed a bit in my eyes but she did not tell anyone.

I watched her as she eagerly learned more. I didn't give her much load to work on. I let her go outside and be like a child while warning her not to get attached for it will only hurt. She did as I said and we went through every journey fine...

* * *

><p>After writing for hours, the red head stopped and put aside the pen. He took the paper and lit a fire to the edge with the match. The paper shrunk until it was no more but ashes and dust. Putting the light out, he laid back on the bed and dreamed.<p>

He didn't know that the little girl was actually awake the whole time observing his expressions. He was so engrossed in writing that he didn't notice her get up and watched him in the shadows until he finished. He should have noticed but he didn't.

When he was fast asleep, the little girl smiled to herself then went back beneath the covers and dreamed too.

* * *

><p>Ezekeel: This will be the end for now. There's a sequel I'm writing about their journey together as she learns and he records. I'm not continuing it in this part for reasons that there is another character playing a role. I can't put him here since he wasn't much in the earlier chapters and it wouldn't be fair not to include him since he will be playing a role in the sequel. Another point is that, this is mainly about her becoming an apprentice while the sequel is about their journey and interactions with others.<p>

To: ThorongilAnime - Thanks for reviewing. Indeed Tyki is quite an interesting character. And yeah, I've read 07- Ghost. Really, thank you so much ^_^

Thank you for reading until this end. The sequel will be entitled '**The Journey: Black and White**.' haha, very original. I couldn't really think of a good one. It will hopefully appear next week. You can take a guess who will the added character be. He's interesting for me, a very interesting personality.

My reason for the title is below. Haha... really, very original. :) I know it's pretty used up now by other stories but I still want to use it here.

Black and White - black absorbs all colors while white reflects them. When white light is refracted, it changes into a rainbow of colors while black is the color of shadow which sometimes depicts a story in a play. Black and white is not as boring as people think. It can be very interesting.


End file.
